Times Up
by Jackie-Cullen1901
Summary: "No, Bells, i wish it were just a cold. I have a brain tumor," Charlie said from the other side of the phone. How will the Cullen react when Charlie gets ill? My guess...not good.
1. Phone Call

**Okay this takes place after breaking dawn. All the Cullen's have been waiting for this day, not mentioning it to Bella. But even Bella knew this day would come. What happens when Charlie gets sick? Read to find out!! And this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me. Ohh and REVIEW!!!! P.S. I don't own Twilight, but if Stephanie doesn't want it anymore… I'll be happy to help ;)**

**Bella's POV:**

"Bella…" Charlie said in his crackly voice, "I'm sick." I knew his tone was very serious and a bit weak.

"Okay…" I let my voice trail off. "Is it a cold or something?" I was in our new home in New Hampshire with Edward, Carlisle, Renesmee, and Alice.

Edward was behind me in an instant wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. "What's wrong, love?" he whispered in his velvet voice.

I guess my expression gave everything away as it always has. "Nothing, nothing, just Charlie is sick." I whispered back covering the phone receiver

"no Bella I wish it were just a cold. Its not really a sickness… it's a brain tumor."

I dropped to my knees and dropped the phone just staring at it laying on the floor in shock. I faintly herd, "Bella? Bella?" coming from the phone but I couldn't find myself enough to bring the phone to my ear.

Edward looked at me with worried, concerned, black eyes. We were just about to go hunting when we got the phone call. "It's going to be okay, love." Edward said but his half smile didn't touch his eyes. He knew I was worried and I could tell that he was too.

I still couldn't find myself when I herd the dial tone but as soon as Edward stroked my hair I broke through the dark waters that were surrounding me. Was it possible for vampires to go into shock? I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number at vampire speed.

It rang twice before Charlie answered. "Bella? Are you okay?"

"Umm… yea I-I was just a l-little shocked." I barley managed to get all of it out because I was stuttering so much.

"I'm sorry I had to spring this on you but.. I didn't know another way. I mean when you only have seven more weeks to live, you kinda loose your mind." he said in one breath trying to hide the 7-weeks-to-live-thing. He didn't succeed.

"SEVEN WEEKS!!!!!!" I screamed "but why don't you have surgery?"

"I am…but if something goes wrong…or they cant get all of it…" he didn't bother the sentence. I didn't even realize I was still on the kitchen floor.

"when's the surgery?" I asked while Edward picked me up off the floor and onto the couch where Alice and Carlisle were waiting for me. I told Edward not to let Ness in. I didn't want her to see me like this.

"Tomorrow." he almost whispered "don't be mad I didn't tell you earlier. I just didn't know the right way to."

"Edward, can you please start the car and call everyone else?" I asked as I lifted my shield so he could see what I was planning. He simply kissed my forehead and left to get the car ready to drive to the airport.

"I'll call everyone else." Carlisle said and patted my arm and left to get his cell phone.

Alice scooted closer to me and gave me a hug. When she released me her eyes glazed over immediately looking into the future.

'It's okay I'm on my way to the airport. I want to see you." I said the last part really quiet. I want even sure if he herd it.

"it's okay you don't need to come. Bells I got a lot more tme on my watch." he said with a chuckle. Trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm coming Dad. Love you."

"Love you, Bells"

**Charlie's POV: the day he found out.**

"I'm sorry Charlie," Dr. Meers took a long deep breath. "You have a brain tumor.

I exhaled sharply and dropped my head into my hands. I was speechless.

"we can schedule surgery to try to remove it, but it very risky and if we cant remove it all you have about eight weeks to live. I'm really very sorry." and he did sound truly sorry.

"Okay…so I guess I'll have surgery."

"Lets go call the hospital."

When I got home I just sat on the couch and let my mind wander. After from bouncing from topic to topic I settled on my family. I called all of them and none of them expected this. I didn't either. The hardest call I would have to make would be Bella. Ever since she moved to Forks we have grown closer and she only moved about a year ago. I decided that if anything was ti happen to me… everything I own would go to Bella.

**Edward's POV:**

I knew this day would come. Everyone did. I know I'm being a pessimist but I still have hope. I think. The whole plane ride Bella rested her head on my shoulder and I stroked her hair and held her close to me just breathing her scent. I still cant believe she's all mine.

Renesmee wasn't taking this much better than her mother. She insisted on sitting by herself. I guess she just wanted to think. I tried to block her thoughts. Give her some space. Bella saw my struggle and shielded her for me. Lately I've been grateful for Bella's power. I didn't really hear anything from Ness. But one thing did catch my attention.

_-What if grandpa becomes one of us?-_

**Bella's POV:**

I knew this day would come. NO Bella stop thinking like that! I yelled at myself in my head. He is going to be okay. He is going to be okay. I chanted to myself the whole plane ride. If Edward could hear me he would think I was crazy.

We were about to land when got an idea. What if Charlie didn't have to die_-wince- _or even go through surgery? What if he could live forever? What if I told him what we were. And he became one of us?

**Alice's POV:**

I was just flipping through some of falls latest trends, open for any visions, when I suddenly found one…

**VISION**

"Would you like to become one of us?" Bella asked to Charlie. Apparently he knew what we were because he didn't look the slightest bit confused.

"Bella, you know me… I-I like the simple life. Fish, Work, Talk with old friends. Bella I know you love your life, and I love mine. When God's ready to take me, I'm not going to fight it."

**ENS VISION**

And I worked so hard to keep this thought from Edward. "Uhhhhhh" I sighed very frustrated as the plane landed.

**I decided to make this a few chapters long. I was originally going to make it a one-shot…but I really wanted to make this a little longer. I already started chapter two…but if you want me to finish it…u know what you have to do…REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	2. Gone

**Okay so this is Charlie's surgery and I'll just go from there. Ohh and I don't own Twilight or any of the awesomeness.**

**Bella's POV: **

"Dad." I whimpered as he was wheeled into the operation room.

"Isabella Marie Swan, nothing is going to happen to me, or to you" I could tell he was thinking about the conversation we had earlier about all of us being vampires and all. I can't believe he didn't want to be one. "I love you Bells."

"Love you, Daddy." I almost whispered as he was wheeled into the operation room.

**Edward's POV:**

According to the doctors thoughts, Charlie was doing well. Charlie's thoughts were fuzzy, which was good when your under anesthesia.

I decided to go call Rosalie and Emmett who were staying home to watch the house and nobody wanted to stay home when there home alone.

"Hello, Edward" Rosalie answered in an annoyed tone and I didn't need to be a mind reader to know I was interrupting something.

"I'm sorry Rosalie. I just wanted to let you know that Charlie is doing fine."

"Okay. I'll tell Emmett. Thanks for the call" she said in a sarcastic voice.

"Your welcome! Goodbye Rosalie." I said in the sweetest tone I could manage.

Right as I hung up the phone I heard one of the doctors shouted _Ohh No!!!!_ in his mind.

Than I went right back to Charlie's thoughts. They were black. Nothing. Emptiness. Then a breakthrough of fuzziness. His heart was racing and then stopped when there was blackness.

"_Get the __defibrillators__!" _I herd him say through the thoughts of the other doctors and pressed them to Charlie's chest. _"Clear. 3, 2, 1." _then some electrical buzzing. _"I need more power! Clear. 3, 2, 1." _some more buzzing. Bella and Ness were in the cafeteria. _give me the most power! 3, 2, 1!" _really loud buzzing, than a flat line._ How do I tell them? The daughter will be most upset…"_ he thought as he disconnected the IV and wires from Charlie.

The doctor was just about to stitch Charlie's head when the rest of my family walked up to me. I was facing the other way. They all stopped about 4 feet away from me. I turned around and my face gave everything away.

I ran to Bella at vampire speed, not caring who saw. I hugged her and she hid her face in my chest and started crying tearless cries.

Ness didn't really want to ruin our moment so she turned to Esme. Esme pulled her into a big hug. Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper looked at all of us. Jasper tried to calm all of us down and but the emotions were so strong that he couldn't. I opened one of my arms for Ness and she gladly ran and hugged Bella and I.

Then I realized, the doctor didn't tell us that Charlie died. He was walking down the hall planning on how to tell us.

"Edward-_sob_- he wasn't-_sob_- ready_-sob-_ to go!" and she exploded into more sobs.

"Bella, Bella, Love." I squeezed her tighter. The doctor didn't tell us yet so he is going to be confused to why Bella is crying.

"Excuse me…" the doctor said after clearing his throat. "I'm truly sorry, Mrs. Cullen but your father is in a better place now." as soon as the words are out Bella and Ness started sobbing even harder than before.

"Thank you, Dr. Meers." I said quietly. "I know you tried your best." And with that the doctor left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bella's POV:**

"Bella, It's going to be okay." Edward said to me. We were in the funeral parlor at the private viewing. I couldn't go to the regular funeral with the rest of my human family. I was supposed to be thirty and I still looked eighteen! I was really upset because of that. I mean I love my vampire family without a doubt, but I still missed Renee and phone calls were not cutting it. She wanted to see me in person. This lying thing kept getting harder and harder. But like Edward had said once that it gets easer when everyone you know are dead. That hurt, but I suppose its true. This time the lie was that Edward and I had plane tickets to Mexico leaving the day of the wake so we were having a private viewing the day before.

Edward and I were sitting in the family room. The one without the body. I said it must be closed casket. It if was open, I don't think I would be able to handle it. I was sitting in Edward's lap curled in a ball. I was hiding my face in his shoulder. His arms were holding me together while I sobbed tearless sobs. Just like I used to when he left.

Ness was upstairs with Jake. He just happened to be visiting Forks this week. He rented an apartment near by so he could be by Ness. He was comforting her. Ness wasn't taking it well. Billy also came since he knew what we were. He was lonely. I could tell.

The rest of our family were outside. Giving us some space.

When the parlor started closing, I went to say goodbye to Charlie. I knelt down by the casket to say a few words. Edward was right next to me.

_Daddy, I love you. Why did this have to happen? WHY? I love you and I miss you. You could have been like us by now. So now I guess I have to live for the rest of eternity like this. No, I wont. I can't mope on like this. I have to move on. I have A LOT more time on my watch. I'll remember forever and ever everyday. And you know I will ALWAYS be your little girl. I'll love you forever. Love your little girl, Bells_

I was in hysterics by the end of saying goodbye. I wrote "Forever and ever.-Bells" on a small piece of paper and slipped it in the casket. Just so he knew I was with him forever and ever. No matter what.

**Renesmee's POV:**

I slowly walked over to the casket with Jake by my side. Our hands were intertwined. I was squeezing so hard that any normal human's hand would have been broken.

I knelt down like my mom did and said a few words after my thoughts were blocked thanks to my mom.

_Grandpa, I miss you. I know you loved me but you didn't really under stand me. I know that doesn't matter any more but, I wanted to say that I loved you and I know this happened for a reason. Everything happens for a reason. I don't really know why this happened yet but it has a reason. I know it. I love you and I already miss you. Love you. Love, Ness._

I was crying and I was in Jacob's arms in seconds. After he released me I started to write my message to Grandpa.

"Love you even after the clock runs out. -Ness" I wrote on a small piece of paper in my nicest penmanship and slipped it in the casket along with a small blood red rose that I kissed just saying goodbye.

Jacob than started wiping my tears away with the back of his hand. "It's going to be okay, Ness." and pulled me into one of those bone crushing bear hugs.

My mom and dad were in the car already. Jake and I were the last ones out. Jake was carrying me and I whispered, "bye Grandpa." and he squeezed me tighter.

The ride to Grandpa's old home in Jake's Rabbit was really quiet except for me crying.

When we walked in, a whole bunch of memories flooded back and caused more tears. My dad came an hugged me.

that's when we found the Will. It stated that all of Grandpa's possessions would go to my mom.

**Okay…wow I say okay a lot haha okay ome there I go again. Well I think I'm going to make this story two more chapters. The next one is going to be mostly in Ness's POV but I need ideas for the last chapter!!!! I don't know what to do! Ohh and I promised that if I write a sad story I will write a happy one…so I need HAPPY ideas!!! PM me, no review, no PM me , no review, no BOTH!!!! (that's for you Edward-Cullen-Maniac22!!) It will make me write faster!!!!!**


	3. Dream

**So this chapter takes place 2 weeks after Charlie's funeral and I've had this planned before I was done with the first chapter. Tee hee ;) **

**Edward-Cullen-Maniac22: Soooo… how's your story coming?**

**Me: good, it would be easier if I owned Twilight.**

**Edward-Cullen-Maniac22: but Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Me: not for long… Mwahahahahah (does evil laugh.)**

**Point is I don't own Twilight. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Two Weeks Later…**

**Ness's POV:**

I ran to my meadow. I know my dad has one in Forks but one day while I was hunting I found this one. I loved it. It was very green and the sun came down only in the meadow. It reminded me of Forks : really green and only sun in a few places.

As soon as I sat down I turned my I-Pod on shuffle mode. When " I'm Yours" came on I decided to lay down. I didn't really notice I was tired until the sun hit my face warming me all over my body. I fell asleep.

**DREAM**

"Grandpa?" I said as I made my way through the mist. It was very foggy and not a speck of sun in sight. We were back in Forks.

Grandpa Charlie was a good 200feet away. I usually wouldn't have to squint with my vampire sight, but the fog was just crazy.

"Hey Ness." Grandpa said and he was right next to me. It was so fast. Almost like… and his eyes were…"I wanted to see what it would be like. To you know be a vampire" he said the last word really fast. He was uncomfortable saying it.

"Wait, but you died, two weeks ago." I stated. Probably sounding stupid stating the obvious.

"Yea but now I'm in Heaven. I can do whatever I want, so I decided to see what it would be like if I chose to be like you. I'm glad I didn't. I wouldn't like this. I guess I'm pretty simple." he said

"Yea, so I'm actually talking to you?" I said

"Yes I can talk to people in their dreams and since nobody else in you family can sleep, I'm taking to you." he said with a chuckle.

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"You know, passing on." I said quietly.

"Nope, not a bit. As soon as I flat lined I realized I was looking at my own body they were trying to save. I didn't know what was going on" he said joyfully. "Ohh no. Ness I have to go. I can only stay for a short while." he said. As soon as the words were out he started fading away and the sky opened up. He didn't sparkle and his eyes were brown again.

I launched myself at him for a hug and he was gone. I fell to the ground.

"I'll talk to you soon, Ness! Love you." said his voice but I didn't know where I was coming from.

"love you too!" I shouted into the sky.

**END DREAM**

When I woke up I sat right up ripping my head phones out of my ears. I looked to my left and there was my dad. I guess he saw in my mind that I wanted a hug so he opened his arms that I gladly jumped in. I presses my hand to his arm so he could see my dream even though he can read my thoughts.

"What I nice dream." he mused

I nodded through tears. But they weren't sad tears. They were tears of joy. I was joyful. He can talk to me whenever he wants now!

I guess my dad heard that in my mind so he replied, "Ness, you can talk to him too you know." he was talking about praying.

"I guess but I'm not turning into some little church girl." I warned him.

"I know. But you will always be my little girl." he warned back.

"I'm aware."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the house I showed everyone my dream.

Grandma Esme said, "Honey, that's great!" and then pulled me into a hug.

Grandpa Carlisle said, "That's very interesting… I suppose there is an afterlife."

Auntie Alice had said, "Amazing! Do you want to go shopping later?"

Uncle Jasper just nodded and said, "Wow."

Uncle Emmett said, "AWSOME!!"

Auntie Rose said, "Well that's cool."

And Mommy said, " I'm jealous. Tell him I said 'Hi' next time you talk to him." holding back tearless cries.

"Okay" I said. And gave her a hug.

Then I heard her whisper "Forever and ever daddy."

Then I swore I heard an answering whisper of "Forever and ever, Bells." in Grandpa Charlie's scratchy voice.

**I hope you liked it!! I'm still going to make a short epilogue as the last chapter. I still need ideas for a funny/happy/great/amazing story. I have no ideas! Help! Okay well go on REVIEW!!!!!!! PEACE~LOVE~TWILIGHT -XOXO, Jackie-Cullen1901 ohh ans PS: blblblblblbblbl to Edward-Cullen-Manic22 **


	4. Epilouge

_**ATTENTION IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**So this is going to be the last chapter of this story. **__**L But……….. Today I was flipping through a magazine and I got and amazing idea for my new story. It's going to be a comedy and its going to have a lot of Emmett. Alice is going to be crazy as always and Rose will well… be Rose! Okay im writing this just so I can start the new story. Okay well this last chapter is going to be really short. Unless I change my mind last second, but then I would delete this section of the Author's note… Ok well this will be an epilogue so its just going to be thoughts on everything. I'm disappointed in you people. I haven't got many reviews!!!! So I need MORE, MORE, MORE!!!! Hahah. REVIEW because now I'm just babbling. I still don't own Twilight… Yet J**_

_**Bella's POV:**_

_Charlie was gone, but I wasn't letting the sadness overcome me. He wouldn't want it. Sometimes I would get very emotional, but that happens to everyone and Edward was there for me always._

_Nobody mentioned Charlie unless there was reason to. Now that I think about it, I think it's better that he wasn't changed. If he were I would have to live with my dad for the rest of eternity. I love him, but I love Edward more. Also, he wouldn't have liked this life. It was true. He did like the simple life. He loved his life and I love mine._

_Ness was doing good too. She didn't mind us talking about Charlie. Ever. In fact when we did talk about him, everyone would become sad. Except for her. She would always remember that dream and she would be reminded that there was such a place as Heaven._

_Renee was really upset. We still talked on the phone and she would cry. It was good that Phil was there to calm her down so I wouldn't feel as guilty. I really did miss her though._

_That was the one thing about being a vampire; you can't see your family. Charlie couldn't handle that._

_I love my dad. No matter where we are or where we go. No matter who we are or what we are. Forever and ever and ever…_

_**Soo how'd you like it?? Well now that the sad is over … we can move onto the happy!!! I think I made**_


End file.
